why the milk cartons? !
by sakura3109
Summary: Ryuichi and Shuichi go find something to eat. They leave their milk cartons where they we're sitting. But when they come back.... Based on a dream I had : P...review too please


Umm...This is my second story...mwahahaha... I hope u like it

Characters: Ryuichi, Shuichi, Yuki, Hiro, K, Tatsuya.

Summary: Ryuichi and Shuichi go find something to eat. They leave their milk cartons where they we're sitting. But when come back... (Based on a dream I had : P)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with gravitation. The only thing I own with this story is the dream that caused me to write this...

Well...Here we go! Please enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Why the milk cartons!'

"Shuichi! I'm hungry! Let's go find something to eat! Kumagurou is hungry too! Aint that right Kumagurou?" Ryuichi begins to complain.

"OK, I'm hungry too. I'm gonna leave my milk cartons here. Hopefully the plane don't leave soon..." Shuichi begins to worry.

"Shuichi, Kumagurou said to not worry, cuz Kumagurou said plane isn't gonna leave for a few hours." Ryuichi says hyper.

"Ok... How much do we got?" Shuichi asks.

Ryuichi looks at Kumagurou. "Kumagurou says we got...32 of these bronze thingies.."

"You mean pennies? Dang...Let's see...How much do I have?"

"Oh Oh and a piece of lint! How much is that worth?"

"Nothing. If lint was worth anything, rich people would be poor, and poor people would be rich..."Shuichi says rudely.

"Shuichi, that ain't very nice..." Ryuichi pouts.

"It's true! Sorta... I mean the snobby millionaires and billionaires...Let's see, you got 32 pennies... I got $7.68...so we have $8 total...can't get much..."Shuichi mumbles. "Well, let's go."

Ryuichi picks up Kumagurou. "Come on Kumagurou, we're gonna get food!"

Shuichi, who leaves his 4 milk cartons behind, doesn't know what's going to happen to them...

Because of neither of them knowing where they're going, they get completely lost.

"Well at least we're in a mall, huh..." Shuichi...oh poor Shuichi. It's not nice to confuse him...or Ryuichi. "Oo Shuichi! There's fun-yuns over here! Kumagurou likes fun-yuns!" Ryuichi shrieks.

"I like fun-yuns too! But let's see if there's anything else first." Shuichi says, causing Ryuichi and Kumagurou to get disappointed. They begin to walk around more, but get even more lost...

"Maybe we should have gotten the fun-yuns like you said." Shuichi says confused.

"Yay!"Ryuichi yelled, "I was right, and you were wrong! Ha-Ha!"

Ryuichi then looks at Kumagurou, "Kumagurou, where are the fun-yuns again?..."Ryuichi waits for a response. "Kumagurou doesn't know where they are..."

"Well DUH! We're completely lost in this maze of a mall...Who puts a mall in an airport anyway?..." Shuichi says loud enough for everyone to turn and look at him oddly.

"I don't know, why don't ya ask the author?" Ryuichi says calmly.

"There's an author!" Shuichi says confused again.

"Yup! Here I is! Oh...it's cause it was in the dream I had...gotta go! Luv ya guys!" I say...randomly popping up in the story.

"Who was that Kumagurou?" Ryuichi says to Kumagurou. He waits and gets a response."Kumagurou says that was the author writing this" Kumagurou then tells Ryuichi something else." What's that Kumagurou? You know where the fun-yuns are now? Shuichi! Kumagurou knows where the fun-yuns are!"Ryuichi screams.

"Well let's go get them then!" Shuichi says hyper, because he finally gets food. They start walking; they walk down a long aisle, full of golden jewelry and other precious jewels. They keep on walking

following Kumagurou instructions. Shuichi, still a little confused, doesn't get how a stuffed animal can lead them to a bag of chips. He doesn't bother to ask the hyperactive older guy how it works, because he knows it would get Ryuichi sad. After walking about 10 minutes, they get to the fun-yuns. "See Shuichi! Kumagurou knew where the fun-yuns were!" Ryuichi shrieks. Shuichi feels disappointed because 1. He didn't know that a stuffed animal could give directions, 2. He didn't know it could give directions to food... Oh well. Got them to food, right?

"Hey Ryuichi, do you think Kumagurou knows the way back to the gate?" Shuichi questions.

"Of course Shuichi! Even I know the way back! See, it's over there!" Ryuichi says, and then points towards the direction of their gate. Shuichi feels very stupid at the moment. How could he miss the gate? 'O well.' He thought. "Let's buy the fun-yuns and get back to our seats, I guess."Shuichi calmly says, but a little embarrassed because of not seeing the gate. He picks up the bag, and looks at the price. "Holy moo! It's $8 to get this! Well, at least we have enough." Shuichi says in shock. Ryuichi begins to worry a little bit. "Kumagurou and I hopes it doesn't go over, since we only have 8 dollars..."

"Hmm… I guess we'll see what happens." Shuichi begins to worry, thinking that the price will go over. They then walk to the cashier to ring up the chips. It worked. It didn't go over the price like they thought… "Hey shuichi, it worked! But we don't have anything left, huh?" Ryuichi says jumping up and down. "Ya, o well. We got food though, right? Lets go back to where we were sitting, k?" shuichi says, trying to calm Ryuichi down. But once they got back….

"Hey Shuichi, we saved you a spot, let me move these milk cartons…. The milk really helped to get these sandwiches down." Hiro says, moving the half drank milk cartons… that once belonged to shuichi.

"MY MILK CARTONS!" Shuichi screams extremely loud. "I was gonna drink those! WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DRINK MY MILK CARTONS! WHY THE MILK CARTONS!"(Haha, name of the story)

"Oh, these we're yours? They were just sitting here, and the person sitting here said that we could have them cuz he wasn't using them." Tatsuha says, joking with shuichi. Shuichi begins to cry. " I needed those…"

"You can have the rest, they're only half full." K begins to say.

"No, I don't want them now, they've been infected by non-mine germs…" Shuichi states loud and clear.

"Fine, don't drink them. Yuki had some too…" Hiro says, trying to get Shuichi to have them back.

"So, I still don't want them anymore!" Shuichi begins to cry again.

"Hey I have an idea! Let's play bacon!" Ryuichi says, trying to cheer Shuichi up.

"I ain't playing cuz they took my milk!"

"How do you play bacon?"Hiro asks.

"It's like playing truth or dare, and hot potato at the same time, but with a raw piece of bacon!" Ryuichi says again, and getting even more hyper, because the group wants to play bacon with him. "I guess I'll play." K says, but getting ready to pull out his gun if Ryuichi doesn't calm down.

"I'll play." Hiro says, joining K.

"Oo sounds fun! I'll play to." Tatsuha says, becoming hyper like Ryuichi.

"I'm being forced into this, aren't I?" Yuki says, joining them.

"I still ain't playing! I'm still mad that you guys took my milk!" shuichi says being very stubborn.

"Yay! People are playing it with us Kumagurou! Come on shuichi, play with us!" Ryuichi says, still trying to get Shuichi to play. "NO I ain't playing!" Shuichi states once again. Why wont they get this through their heads that he doesn't want to play?

"Fine, we'll go play by without you then." Ryuichi says, almost succeeding in getting shuichi to play. But it didn't work. Shuichi goes and sits somewhere else, reading his magazine that he brought with him. 'O well. Ill get over it soon, hopefully…' Shuichi thinks to himself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's where it ends, because that's where my dream ended, and I couldn't think of anything else to put… hmmm…. I think I'll do a bonus chapter, and it'll be about the group playing bacon…ill do it if i get reviews cuz i dont know wat im gonna have them do... o and sorry with spelling tatsuha wrong before, but it tis fixed now. : )

Tell me if you think I should, and then I will. K :)


End file.
